Semalam di Amsterdam
by le.clarius
Summary: Ia tahu tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan pria itu - yang setelah malam ini akan terpisah jauh dengannya. Nethere/Fem!Nesia. Please RnR!


**SEMALAM DI AMSTERDAM**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC Fem!Indonesia. OOC.

* * *

_Amsterdam, 27 Desember 1949_

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang yang digelung ke belakang berdiri di sudut ruangan berukuran cukup besar itu, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang duduk melingkari meja. Hanya sekilas saja wajahnya terlihat sedih, tetapi ia segera mengucek kedua mata hitamnya—menghapus air mata yang hendak jatuh. Sejenak kemudian, senyuman kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan menghampiri bibirnya. Indonesia terus diam sambil memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Di antaranya adalah Hatta, wakil bosnya.

Mereka sedang berada di Istana Dam. Ya, hari ini Hatta akan menandatangani soevereiniteitsoverdracht—yang artinya Indonesia akan benar-benar berdaulat, lepas dari Netherlands. Empat tahun keringatnya untuk mempertahankan kemerdekaan yang ia raih susah payah, akhirnya akan terbayar juga.

Empat tahun itu mungkin salah satu waktu terburuk Indonesia. Netherlands terus saja menolak pergi dan kembali menginvasi rumahnya. Tetapi wanita muda itu tahu—tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain mendapatkan kebebasannya sendiri.

Ia bisa merasakan dadanya sesak—entah itu kesedihan atau kebahagiaan. Tetapi lebih terasa seperti campuran keduanya. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih ingin bersama Netherlands. Ia tahu tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan pria itu—orang itu terlalu berharga untuknya. Dialah yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil dan membesarkannya sampai seperti ini.

Tapi kemerdekaan ini, yang baru ia dapatkan setelah berkali-kali menelan kekalahan pahit—ia tahu ia memang lemah, tapi Indonesia tak akan pernah membiarkan kenyataan menghalangi dirinya dari bertempur dan merebut kebebasannya—tak mungkin ia serahkan begitu saja. Kedaulatan. Soverein. Ya, itulah yang ia inginkan dari kemerdekaan itu. Dan akhirnya, setelah empat tahun yang sulit ia akan mendapatkannya dari Netherlands.

_Tak ada alasan untuk bersedih. Berhenti memikirkan__nya. Kau akan bebas sepenuhnya. _Terus ia katakan kalimat-kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, kesedihan itu menempatkan diri. Karena ia akan berpisah—jauh dari Netherlands setelah malam ini.

Ia tidak tahu kalau di seberang ruangan itu, seorang pria mengawasi gerak-geriknya terus menerus. Sepasang mata hijau terus memperhatikan wanita muda itu—saat ia mengucek matanya, menghapus air mata yang hendak jatuh, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Emosi terpancar dari mata tajam itu—kesedihan, kekecewaan, terluka, dan sedikit kemarahan. Tetapi ia adalah bagian militer. Tak mungkin begitu saja membiarkan dirinya dikuasai emosi itu. Ia hanya diam saja, terus memperhatikan wanita muda itu yang dulu pernah ia rawat.

Di akhir pertemuan itu, sovereiniteitsoverdracht diteken. Pria itu melihat Indonesia yang pergi mengikuti Hatta dari belakang sebelum ia sendiri pergi ke arah lain.

* * *

Malam itu, ia tak bisa tidur. Memikirkan semua hal ini membuat dadanya sesak. Ia menerawang ke atas—menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Indonesia menghela nafas. Besok ia harus segera kembali ke Jakarta. Masih banyak urusan yang harus segera dibereskan.

Wanita muda itu bangkit dari ranjang dan membiarkan kakinya melangkah ke luar kamar. Mata hitam memperhatikan dinding dan berbagai ornamen dalam istana besar itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke Istana Dam—saat Konferensi Meja Bundar, ia pernah mampir sekali ke tempat ini sebelum pergi ke Den Haag. Namun di matanya masih tercermin keingintahuannya.

Balkon terlihat seperti tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan malam itu. Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Indonesia menggigil sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Bodohnya dia—ia tak pernah tahu kalau di Eropa bisa sedingin ini. Di rumahnya suhu tak pernah turun sampai serendah ini.

Indonesia terperanjat sejenak saat ada seseorang yang memakaikannya selimut tebal dari belakang. Saat ia berbalik, terlihat wajah Netherlands yang tersenyum geli. Indonesia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau bisa sakit tahu berkeliaran malam-malam hanya memakai baju seperti itu," ujar Netherlands.

"Mana kutahu kalau di tempatmu bisa sedingin ini." Indonesia merengut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Netherlands tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang, menyisakan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang seperti biasanya. Ia menghisap dalam rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya.

Langit malam terang—tak ada secuil awan yang menghalangi. Tetapi bulan tak nampak di tengahnya kelam. Hanya satu dua cercah cahaya kecil dari bintang yang tersebar acak yang menjadi penerangan malam itu. Namun Indonesia masih bisa melihat sosok pria itu di sampingnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat lamanya—berbagi dalam kesunyian yang nyaman. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Karena begitu ia membuka mulutnya, ia yakin topik yang akan keluar adalah perpisahan mereka. Dan ia tak ingin membicarakan itu—Indonesia tak ingin dadanya bertambah sesak lagi. Netherlands sendiri hanya terdiam sambil menggigit pipa rokok di mulutnya—sesekali mengepulkan asap.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu…" Netherlands memulai setelah menghisap rokoknya dalam.

Indonesia tidak merespon. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit—sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Netherlands lebih baik dari sudut matanya. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir Netherlands sementara matanya menerawang jauh. Indonesia jarang sekali menemukan ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya, yang artinya Netherlands mau berbagi meskipun sedikit.

"Di Banten, ya? Aku ingat waktu itu kau masih sangat kecil. Benar-benar polos dan imut. Aku sampai tak tahan." Ia meneruskan dan tertawa kecil.

Indonesia merengut sesaat. Ia tahu kalau Netherlands sangat suka pada gadis-gadis kecil. Dan ia juga yakin itulah alasannya mengapa ia membawa Indonesia dan merawatnya. Oh, dasar laki-laki aneh. Ia harus bersyukur dulu Netherlands tak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Dirapatkannya dirinya sendiri dalam selimut tebal itu.

"Lalu kau tumbuh. Aku lupa berapa lama waktu berlalu—tetapi tiba-tiba kau sudah remaja. Seorang gadis remaja yang sangat keras kepala, sampai terkadang aku berpikir kalau kau itu sebenarnya laki-laki."

Pipi Indonesia menghangat pada kata-kata itu sementara pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa lalu. Ia teringat saat itu—pertama kali ia kabur dari rumah. Dan pertempuran pertamanya dengan orang yang merawatnya. Ia terluka cukup parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Saat bangun, ia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri dengan Netherlands yang menatapnya tajam dan melarangnya kabur lagi. Tetapi Indonesia tetaplah Indonesia. Ia berkali-kali kabur dari rumah, meski Netherlands dengan mudah membawanya kembali.

"Aku tak bisa mengalahkan kemauanmu itu. Tidak pernah." Senyumnya berubah pahit. "Kau sudah menang dariku sejak pertama kau lari dari rumah. Saat itulah aku sadar, cepat atau lambat aku harus melepaskanmu."

Malam bertambah larut dan suhu mulai bertambah dingin. Dedaunan tertiup angin dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Indonesia masih terdiam, mendengarkan semua yang ingin disampaikan Netherlands. Sementara asap terus mengepul dari ujung pipa pria berambut tegak itu.

"Tetapi saat itu pulalah aku tahu kalau kau sangat berharga. Bahkan aku sampai tak tahan melihatmu bersama Kirkland atau Honda."

Netherlands terkekeh pelan, sementara wanita muda di sampingnya termangu. Ia teringat lagi pada seorang pria beralis tebal yang menggantikan Netherlands beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi. Yah, itu memang sedikit 'selingan' yang cukup lumayan. Apalagi England tak sekeras Netherlands. Seorang lagi adalah pria muda yang seperti dirinya sama-sama berdarah Asia. Karenanya Indonesia menyambutnya baik saat datang ke rumahnya. Lagipula Japan menjanjikan kemerdekaan padanya seusai perang dunia—dan pikiran Indonesia saat itu seperti 'siapapun lebih baik dari pada Netherlands'. Ia sudah bosan dan muak—terlalu lama hidup di bawah Netherlands.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ia harus mengakui, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Netherlands dari dalam kehidupan Indonesia.

"Lalu saat aku kembali lagi, tiba-tiba kau sudah merdeka." Netherlands berhenti sejenak untuk menghisap pipanya dan menghembuskan asap. "Aku sebenarnya tak pernah mau melepasmu."

Pipi Indonesia semakin memerah. Ya, ia masih ingat betul saat pria berambut kecoklatan di sampingnya kembali ke rumahnya. Juga salah satu bagian yang paling sulit dari dalam hidupnya—penuh pertempuran, pengorbanan, dan keringat. Surabaya, Bandung, Jakarta, Semarang—waktu itu Jawa terasa sangat sakit. Terngiang lagi kata-kata berani Bung Tomo saat itu di telinganya. Kata-kata yang menggerakkan dirinya untuk selalu maju dan bertempur. 'Merdeka atau Mati!'

"Tapi aku juga tak bisa menahanmu lebih jauh lagi. Kau semakin kuat saja." Netherlands menghirup nafas dalam. "Indonesia."

Sepasang mata hitam membesar mendengar nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulut pria di sampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya Netherlands memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dialihkannya wajahnya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Landa…" ujar Indonesia pelan.

"Hoi, aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama yang kau mau. Sekarang berhenti memanggilku Landa. Itu sudah lama sekali, 'kan? Lagipula namaku Netherlands," balas Netherlands. "Atau kau masih mau dipanggil Indië?"

"Uh, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu." Indonesia merengut sebelum menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, Netherlands."

"Begitu dong, Indië!" Netherlands tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, berhenti dengan nama itu!" seru Indonesia.

"Meskipun kau sekarang Indonesia atau apapun, tetapi kau akan selalu jadi Indië kecilku yang manis," canda Netherlands. Ia tertawa kecil.

Indonesia tidak menjawab, hanya merengut sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Karena aku masih menyayangimu," lanjutnya setelah tawanya reda.

Indonesia terperanjat sejenak. Mukanya tak mungkin lebih merah lagi. Ia masih mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan pria yang merawatnya dulu.

"Dan sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, selain mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

Pandangan Indonesia kembali ke pria di sampingnya. Senyum di wajah Netherlands pahit. Tidak! Ia tak boleh menangis di depan Netherlands! Ia tak boleh menangis! Tetapi sekeras apapun ia menahan dirinya, setitik air mata masih terbentuk di sudut matanya. Dengan cepat Indonesia mengucek-ucek matanya yang basah.

Saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dahinya. Indonesia baru menyadari kalau Netherlands menciumnya—seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Mukanya kembali memerah.

"Afscheid, Nesia," ujarnya. Indonesia mengingat nada itu—nada yang sama seperti saat Netherlands mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. "Hati-hati di perjalanan pulangmu."

"Netherlands… hartelijk dank," ujarnya pelan.

Netherlands mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut wanita muda itu—membuat Indonesia merengut lagi.

"Sekarang pergilah tidur," perintahnya. "Ini sudah malam."

Lagi-lagi nada yang sama seperti saat dulu ia masih kecil. Indonesia hanya mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya saat ia berangkat pulang kembali ke rumahnya, Indonesia melihat Netherlands hanya memasang wajah tenangnya seperti biasa dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi padanya.

((owari))

_Soevereiniteitsoverdracht_ : penyerahan kedaulatan

_Soverein _: kedaulatan

_Afscheid_ : selamat tinggal

_Hartelijk dank_ : terima kasih banyak

Koreksi saya kalau ada yang salah—saya benar-benar gak bisa bahasa Belanda.

_Indië_ - dari nama Indonesia pada masa kolonial, Netherlandsch-Indië

_Landa_ - dari bahasa Jawanya Belanda—yang saya pikir dipakai Indonesia sebelum zaman kemerdekaan. Karena menurut saya dia tinggal di Jawa (vital region-nya XD)

Rambling

Oke. Ini eksperimen pertama saya nulis Fem!Indo. Jadinya… agak aneh *mundung*

Review please?

-gK


End file.
